Personal Hell
by Gothgirln15
Summary: Life for Tamake Shuzuka is average. After she moved into an apartment in the city with her new job, things are starting to look up for her. But, just when she thinks everything seems normal, things start to happen she can't quite explain.
1. Chapter 1: A New Life

"And that's the last one," I said as I put the last box down in my room. I looked around the apartment; boxes all over the place, including the kitchen counter. I sighed as I realized that I forgot my cat, Akira, in my car. I remembered I put her there so she wouldn't run away. I check to make sure I have my apartment key, then head out to retrieve Akira. I hurried to make sure she didn't overheat in the car. I opened the door and she immediately jumped into my arms, her soft grey head nuzzling against me. "Awe, did you miss me, Akira-kun?" I asked. She looked at me with her iridescent-opal eyes. I shouldn't have expected so much from her considering all she did was meow back at me.

As I opened the door to my apartment, Akira jumped out of my arms and dived for her milk bowl, spilling milk on the floor like she usually does. She was a kitten, what else did I expect besides untold amounts of cuteness? I went to grab a towel to clean it up, when my phone started ringing. I checked to see who it was, it was my mom. Before I answered the call, I checked the caller ID and smiled at her picture happy to see it was someone I happen to be close with.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, sweetie! How's your new apartment? I hope you and Akira had a safe trip," my mom replied cheerfully. "It was a long drive, but we made it eventually," I joked nonchalantly. My mom and I joked with each other a lot whenever we were apart from each other. I promised her that I would let her come visit my apartment as soon as everything was put away; starting with blankets.

"Anyway," I said, "I have to clean up some spilled milk. I'll call you later, ok?"

"Sure, sweetie, I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

I out my phone down and started to clean up the milk on the floor. Akira was always messy when she was hungry. I stood up to get some more milk for Akira, and suddenly realized it was eight 'o' clock. "Wow, I can't believe it's gotten so late already. I better get to bed," I thought. I immediately started searching for the box marked "Blankets." I eventually found it on the couch. I opened the box and got one out. I was starting to get sleepy, so I put it on the floor and slept on the couch that night. Akira nuzzled up next to me for warmth, and I sleepily cuddled her back.

The next morning, I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. Damn, I forgot to call my boss that I'll be taking some time off to adjust to my new home. I got up immediately to find my phone and called my boss. "Hello? Mr. Sugimoto?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"I'm going to be gone for about 2 weeks so I can get everything set up in my new apartment. Sorry I forgot to call you earlier." I said, embarrassed.

"It's all right, Ms. Shuzuka. Take the two weeks off, you deserve it after all the hard work you've been putting in."

"Thanks, Mr. Sugimoto! And again, I'm really sorry I forgot to call in."

"No problem, think nothing of it. You take care of yourself and give my best regards to your mother."

"Alright, thanks again, Mr. Sugimoto. Bye," I hung up the phone and started to get ready for the day. I found the box with the towels, soaps, and moisturizer and headed into the shower. The water was warm and refreshing, perfect for just after waking up. I still couldn't believe that I was only renting this apartment for 30,000 yen a month. Thank God I saved up enough for renting this. With my new promotion, I think I'll be able to officially move in in about a year or two.

As I stepped out of the shower, I felt around trying to remember where I put my towel. I was greeted with a sniff from Akira and then I maneuvered around thinking I might have forgotten to bring the towel with me into the bathroom. I stepped out of the bathroom, checking to make sure the door was closed, then raced out to find the box my clothes were in.


	2. Chapter 2: The Other Tenats

I looked at the clock: 12 pm. I still couldn't believe how lucky I was to rent this apartment for 30,000 yen. Even the manager said that he would've lowered the price even more, but he couldn't afford anything lower than 30,000.

As I was putting a shirt on, I heard a knock on my door. "Just a minute!" I said to whoever it was. I threw on some capri jeans and opened the door.

"Hello?"

A kind, gentle, and concerned man's voice responded. "Hi, Ms. Shuzuka, I assume? You have a package."

I looked up to see a young man's face. He had to be at least 24 or 25, he was cute. His eyes were a very deep brown hazel color.

"Um, uh, what?" I stuttered, I got lost in his eyes for a second.

He laughed, "I'm guessing I caught you off guard. Sorry, I get that reaction a lot, I hate it a lot. Girls are always hitting on me, even at my new job. Girls won't stop and it's so annoying."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it seem like that. I'm new here and I thought you were the building manager," I said, a little embarrassed.

"It's all good, I met him while on my way to get my mail and he asked if I could bring it up. He figured it would save you some time and help you with your unpacking."

I smiled, "Well, I'll have to thank him and I thank you. That does save me some time. Please, come in. I was just about to make some coffee, right after I find the coffee pot that is."

I stepped aside so he could enter. He walked in, "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hideki Tanaguchi. I live in the apartment right next door to you."

"Oh, if I had of known you lived next door, I probably should've been a little quieter with bringing the boxes up. I'm sorry if I was a little too loud," I apologized.

"It's ok! You weren't a nuisance at all. I wasn't even home. I was out shopping for some groceries," Hideki replied. I sighed.

"I'm really glad that I got to know you, Hideki. It's nice, maybe we can go out and have a drink?" I asked, hoping he'd say yes.

"Sure, sounds like fun," he said while looking around, "so, where should I put the mail?"

"Over on the counter," I gestured while I got some eggs and bread out. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor, "OW!"

"You okay, Ms. Shuzuka?" Hideki asked, concern in his voice. He was above my head, looking at me with a worried expression.

"I'm fine, thanks for the concern," I replied, a smile on my face. At least I was getting to know at least one of the other tenants. I got up and dusted myself off. "At least I don't have any bruises or scratches," I said.

As I stood up, I realized that the thing that tripped me over was Akira. She had sunk her claws into my ankle. "OUCH! Akira, what's wrong, sweetie?" I said as I picked her up. She immediately snuggled up to my neck. She was shaking violently. "I guess you don't like strangers," I said, petting her to calm her down.

"How about that breakfast?" I offered. I looked at the counter to see if I might have knocked over the eggs. They were safely on the counter.

"I didn't know you owned a cat. Akira was it?" Hideki asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, "That's her name." I smiled as I started to cook the eggs. I think I just made a new friend.


End file.
